Here in the Morning
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] The story of a five year old boy, alone in a storm. Who will he find comfort in? First Naruto Fic


Title: Here In the Morning  
Rated: G  
Parings: Naru + Iru (not that way!)  
Disclaimer: Dun own Naruto, don't think I could do a better job if I did anyways. Love Vienna teng's music but don't own her stuff.  
Author: Princess Priscilla Maxwell  
Author's Notes: A song fic based on Vienna Teng's song 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night'. First Naruto fanfic, was written on a whim, not beta-ed, all comments welcome for a learning author needs all the constructive feedback she can get. So if its bad please tell me where I'm going wrong. I won't be offended. Lastly enjoy.

**Here in the Morning**

A flash of brilliant white light followed by a lions roar swept over the small village of Konohagakure. Inside a tiny apartment, a small shivering boy clutched tightly onto a walrus night cap.

"It's just a storm, it's just a storm." The shaking boy cried, small sobs wracked his tiny figure. "They can't hurt me, it's just a storm."

'They' referred to the villagers who made fun of the blonde on a daily basis.

An even louder clap of thunder rang through causing the boy to jump. He could hear the sound of strong wind whipping through the air.

/little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight/

Naruto froze when he heard a distinct tapping noise on his window. His grip on his nightcap tightened and he pulled the sheets harder over his head.

**BANG!**

There was a slight buzzing noise and then the lights flickered out, leaving the petrified boy in pure darkness.

Deciding that it wasn't safe to be alone anymore the boy jumped out his bed and ran, ran as fast as he could towards his guardian's house.

"Iruka, Iruka please open up!" Naruto sobbed and banged on the door. He was cold, wet and scared.

"Iruka san, Iruka san please!"

But his cries went to deaf ears. His voice simply could not compete with the howling winds. Defeated, Naruto slumped against the door, arms hugging his knees. Nobody was going to help him, not even his own guardian.

**BANG!**

**

* * *

**Inside Iruka who was working hard marking papers looked out the window and sighed. This must be the worst storm Konoha had experienced in the last decade. He wondered how long it was going to last. He also wondered how people were faring with the wet weather. The brunette put his pen down and listened to the rhythmic sounds of the rain drops. Perhaps concentrating on the constant noise would help his concentration. 

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Sob sob_

_Drip_

Was that crying he heard? Iruka closed his eyes and listened again.

_Drip_

_Drip_

No it must have been his imagination. Just as he picked up his pen again he heard more sobs. Worried for the poor soul the brunette stood up and tried to locate the source of the noise.

"Help me, anyone…I'm so scared."

The academy teacher pin pointed the source to come from outside. He opened the door only to find a soaking wet, tear stained five year old looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Iruka gave him a sympathetic smile and picked the small boy up. He cradled the boy and attempted to soothe him by stroking his back. Naruto clung onto his guardian's neck and started sobbing again.

"Iruka, I…scared…I…it"

"Hush." The academy teacher said quietly. "Lets get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold."

/little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight/

With Naruto still in his arms, the academy teacher stuck his arm into his bathroom closet and fished out a giant fluffy towel. He set the dripping lad onto the ground and began took off the boy's shirt. Slowly Iruka began to towel dry the boy. He could feel the boy begin to relax under his ministrations.

"Iruka-san."

"Its alright Naruto, I'll always be here for you." The brunette said and dressed the blonde in one of his old woolen jumpers. Iruka then draped another fluffy towel over the boy hoping that it would be enough to keep him warm while the heater started up.

Naruto looked up at his guardian, not sure of what to say. He suddenly felt very embarrassed about his actions. The blonde wasn't usually this weak, he was strong and that was how he managed to live on his own at such a young age. Naruto wiped his eyes with the fluffy towel and clung to Iruka like a lifeline.

"Why?" The question seemed quite innocent in itself. "Why does it rain? And why does it have to be so scary?"

The brunette smiled a soft smile.

"The rain isn't scary, Naruto."

The boy looked at him in disbelief. Determined to get a proper answer he started blabbering about the events that had occurred.

"But it started to rain and then lots of it fell and then lots of light and loud noise and my room light went out and I heard someone tapping at my door."

/and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning/

Iruka could only wonder what it would be like to live alone at the age of five. How would he have dealt with a situation like this? In one of the largest thunderstorms that had hit Konohagakure in ten years. How would he have felt if the power in his house went out?

How would he feel if he was left in pure darkenss?

Yet he would never know, for he had parents who cared. Parents who loved him, people who acknowledged him whereas, young Naruto did not.

/for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close /

Iruka picked up the young boy and carried him to the bedroom. He tucked the boy in and began to explain, stroking the boy's head in a lovingly manner at the same time.

/for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight/

"It rains Naruto" The academy teacher paused as he remembered the story his mother told him those many years ago when he was scared of storms. "Because the earth needs love from the sky. The heavens send their love to the earth through rain and in doing so earth can have green grass and blue lakes. With rain the sky shows it cares for those below it."

Iruka drew back the curtains to emphasise his point. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Thunder, lightening…they are just the sky's shouts of joy to celebrate. The rain, is just a wet present from the sky. So you see Naruto, the rain isn't scary now."

Naruto nodded his understanding. In his current situation of warmth and a feeling of love from his guardian he was also nodding off to sleep.

/and I hope that you'll know...  
everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning./


End file.
